Our laboratory studies the control of the synthesis of macro-molecules in normal and in bacteriophage 029-infected Bacillus subtilis. We are currently purifying and characterizing a number of bacteriophage- specific proteins which affect and regulate the synthesis of viral macromolecules. These include DNA binding proteins, ribosome binding proteins and proteins essential for viral DNA and RNA synthesis. The functions of these factors will be tested in a coupled transcription-translation in vitro protein synthesizing system.